


Desperate Measures

by Leo_nine



Series: Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: When an agent is affected by sex pollen and needs assistance, just how helpful will Thor be?This is the porn-with-plot companion fic to my other story Desperate Times. Both can be read as stand-alone stories but can also be read together - they follow the same basic plot but from completely different points of view.





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for all those people who wanted to know what happened in the locked room in my other fic Desperate Times - enjoy the filth!
> 
> All feedback and comments gratefully received.

“Let me out of here. It hurts so much, I just wanna be touched.” You desperately banged a fist on the window of the med-bay quarantine room to get someone to take notice.

Not that that was a problem - the sight of your body, sweat-slicked and naked, pressed against the glass ensured that you had the undivided attention of most of the onlookers on the other side. No, the problem was getting them to give you what you needed. All they did was tell you to relax, that you weren’t in control to know what you were saying, that you would be better alone ‘for your own protection’. Idiots.

“Shouldn’t be watching this. Should not be watching this,” Sam muttered guiltily, trying and failing to find something else to focus on as your fingers slid between your legs in search of relief.

Tony’s eyes never wavered. “Speak for yourself, Birdman, I’m just catching up on what I missed during the flight back.”

Behind them, Steve was attempting to ignore the distractions as he discussed options for treatment with Dr Cho. “OK so that’s the last of the blood samples that Bruce needs to work on the antidote. So what do we do with her in the meantime?” Seeing Thor about to speak, Steve pre-empted him. “Yes, you’ve made it perfectly clear what you’d do with her but that’s not gonna happen.”

Helen Cho’s cheeks flushed at the thought, but she managed to keep her composure. “We won’t have a treatment available for a good while yet and this will take hours to leave her system. I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do except make her as comfortable in her own room as possible and let her work through it in private.”

Steve nodded. “The sooner the better. Let’s move her the same way she got here. She won’t walk so I’ll carry her.”

There was a cacophony of protests. Sam raised his voice to be heard above the objections of the others. “Oh sure, Cap, and get another good groping from the naked, sex-crazed hottie while you do. No way, you don’t get to have all the fun.”

“Fine.” Steve held up his hands in defeat. “So none of us can carry her on our own from now on. What other options do we have? She’s not going to just sit quietly on a gurney to be wheeled down there, anyone who gets close is gonna become her new plaything.”

Thor was still bitter that he’d not been the one to carry you from the jet. “That has never been a problem as far as I’m concerned.”

“Pretending I didn’t hear that,” muttered Helen under her breath. “Could you put her in restraints?”

Hearing the mention of restraints through the glass, you shouted eagerly from your medically-imposed prison. “Yes! Tie me down and fuck me any way you like. Please, I want you to.”

“So that’s one vote in favour of bondage.” The gleeful look on Tony’s face indicated there might actually be two votes. “Any other suggestions?”

*****  
In the end, the only solution had been to carry you between them, spreadeagled with the team supporting one limb each. Frustratingly, being man-handled into your bedroom by a team of superhunks sounded a hell of a lot more fun that it actually was. There had been strong hands gripping your body but none of them where you so desperately wanted to be touched, no matter how much you begged and struggled. All attempts to get you dressed, even in underwear, had failed so a sheet had been draped over you, more for their sanity than anything else since there was obviously no point in trying to protect your modesty by now. Wriggling fruitlessly and still pleading for sex, you only caught snippets of the conversations going on around you.

_ “It isn’t right to leave her alone, she’s asking for help ...”_

_ “... can’t take advantage while she’s under the effects of this Hydra drug.”_

_ “Careful, don’t let her get hold of you. Hold her legs wider apart ...”_

_ “For the love of god, would you stop saying things like that!”_

When they’d finally reached your room, you’d tried to beg one last time for someone to stay - for him to stay - but the words had got muddled as another powerful wave of lust had hit. Still, the fact you’d tried to climb Thor like a tree repeatedly and kept having to be dragged off before they could leave should have given them a damn clue.

As they’d managed to lay you down on the bed, still making desperate grabby hands at anybody in reach, Thor’s eyes had met yours and you’d seen the aching desire you felt reflected, his pupils blown wide. For one glorious moment it had seemed like he would ignore the advice and stay with you, but Dr Cho had firmly ushered them out. And then you were trapped - alone, in pain and hornier than you ever thought possible.

And now, many unsatisfying climaxes later, you were slumped on the floor of the shower, cool water raining down and mingling with the tears that streaked your face, hardly caring about the cool droplets as they landed on your burning hot body. It wasn’t worth trying to use your toys any more, and even if you had the energy just the thought of hearing the buzz of a vibrator made your head ache. Your skin felt itchy, too tight, like an exposed nerve and nothing you did was enough to give respite. Nothing existed at that moment except the agonising need for sexual relief.

“... wanna cum ... ah it hurts ... need to fuck ... please ...”

You barely noticed the sound of Helen’s voice echoing over the comms. Unable to focus on what she was asking through the haze of pain and lust, you kept on mumbling the words like a mantra. You knew it wouldn’t matter anyway - they’d made it extremely clear that no one was going to help you.

Slowly though, the doctor’s voice started to register until a few sentences caught your attention. “You just need to choose - Steve or Thor? Do you want either of them to join you?”

_Oh hell yes_. Either would be a wet dream come true but you wanted Thor more than anything, had wanted to get your hands on him for so long. “Yes, ugh yes ... please ... want him so bad .... those muscles ... oh oh god ... huge arms ... wanna lick ‘em ...”

Helen’s comments faded into the background as thoughts of him filled your mind. Thoughts of a slow, sensual dance a few weeks earlier. Huge hands moving over your waist, your back, your hips. Warm breath on your neck, beard prickling your cheek as he held you tantalisingly close. Oh the things you wanted to do to that man. “... looks so fucking good in that blue suit ... wanted to rip it off him ...”

As the memory played out in your head, another bout of desire hit your already-aroused body and the need to be touched overwhelmed everything else. Your eyes closed, losing yourself in your fantasy as your fingers moved lower. “... want his face between my thighs ... those blue eyes looking up at me ... fingers buried, stroking deep. Tangling my fingers in that beautiful blonde hair ... tongue flicking across my clit ... over and over ... oh fuck ... yes yes ... ” Your voice broke into a shuddering breathy moan as you came, pain numbed by the temporary bliss of release.

A question over the comms pulled you out of your post-orgasmic daze and back to reality. “Who are you talking about?”

_ Concentrate_. You tried one more time to explain what you needed, the extra flood of endorphins helping to clear your mind just enough for you to focus. “Want him pressing me into the bed ... inside me, filling me ... fucking me hard ... so hard ... Thor ...”

As you spoke his name, there was a commotion over comms and the sound abruptly clicked off, giving no indication whether your words had got through or not. Letting out a frustrated sob you stumbled to your feet, not bothering to turn the shower off, and staggered from the bathroom in the direction of the door, leaving a trail of damp footprints in your wake. Enough was enough. If they hadn’t got the message by now, you’d find a way to escape this goddamn place.

When you reached the door though, there was the unmistakable thud of heavy footsteps in the corridor outside followed by a growl of “Open it or I’ll break it down” that made your pulse quicken.

As the door slid open you were face to face with a half-naked god. More accurately, because of the height difference you were face to chest with him and the sight of such muscled perfection was almost more than you could bear. The raw animal lust on his face as his gaze travelled over your naked body sent another stab of desire through you and your hands shot forward to grab his belt, dragging him into the room.

The doors had barely swooshed shut again before your bodies moulded together, mouths searching for each other hungrily, exploring every available inch of bare skin in a frantic tangle of limbs. There was nothing tentative about this first kiss, both consumed by the need to fuck and be fucked. The heat radiating from your feverish body as his hands slid over your skin was a reminder to Thor of his other purpose though, and he manoeuvred you towards the sound of running water without ever breaking contact with your lips.

Still dressed from the waist down, he stepped into the shower with you clinging to him. The sudden shock of the cool spray made you both gasp, and he turned you quickly in his arms, holding your struggling body firmly in place so most of the water was flowing down your front. “Ssh, it’s going to be fine. This will help with your fever.”

You were grinding back against him desperately in an attempt to touch him again. “Thor, please ... it hurts so much ... want you so bad.”

“I know, my beauty. I’ll give you everything you need.” He didn’t release you just yet but slid his large hands over your wet skin, cradling your breasts and kneading the soft flesh while his mouth fastened onto your throat, roughly sucking and licking at the delicate skin as if staking his claim. Each brush of his palms against nipples already erect and sensitive from the cold made you tremble. It felt as though every nerve in your body was on fire, his touch better than you’d ever dreamed and yet nowhere near enough.

Increasing the pleasure by pinching and rolling one nipple between finger and thumb, his other hand moved down your stomach and continued lower, following the path of the water between your thighs. He teased the soaked curls with his fingers briefly before one thick digit dipped inside you. Your cries of pleasure at the welcome intrusion were quickly drowned out by his guttural moans that reverberated around the bathroom as he felt your wet heat pulsing around his finger.

“Norns, I've wanted this for so long. Not being able to touch you has been torture.” His erection strained uncomfortably against the restrictive leather of his pants, reminding him that he was badly overdressed. Removing his finger so he could loosen his belt, his hold on you relaxed and you spun to face him eagerly.

The sight that greeted you was beyond anything you’d imagined - water running in rivulets down a broad chest, cascading over the hard, chiselled planes of his abs and impossibly deep V lines. He was sex incarnate, a fantasy made real, and right at this moment he was yours.

With a snarl he released the fastenings of his pants enough to push them down over his thighs and your eyes flicked lower. The God of Thunder wore nothing underneath and your mouth watered at the sight of his cock springing free, long and thick, glistening tip flushed to deep red. Unable to resist, your fingers wrapped around it, squeezing gently, enjoying the weight and velvety smoothness in your palm. He let out a strangled curse as you began slow upward strokes and you needed no further encouragement, pumping him quicker and adding a twist of the wrist that had his hips jerking to push him even further into your grip. By the time you traced a thumb across the head, slick with pre-spend, his breathing was ragged and he had to stop you before he lost his mind.

Gripping your thighs he lifted you off the ground easily, your arms and legs wrapping round him instinctively. You arched against him, heels digging into the small of his back as you began grinding desperately, your over-sensitive clit spasming with each sensation. Gritting his teeth with the strain of holding back as your naked body writhed against him, he quickly rid himself of the remaining clothes and adjusted your position so the swollen tip of his cock brushed across your dripping core.

Despite the desire coursing through his veins, he paused. “I have to hear you say it. Tell me this is what you want.”

You almost sobbed with want. “Yes, oh god, yes. Get your cock inside me now.”

That was all he needed. He swiftly aligned your bodies and pressed into you, burying himself deep in one powerful thrust. Even though you were more than ready for him it was still a stretch to take him fully, and your moans of pleasure at the delicious sting were swallowed as his mouth claimed yours in a commanding kiss. Allowing you to adjust he waited for a few seconds, palms caressing your bottom, then lifted you effortlessly until his cock was almost completely out and let you slide back down. Slowly, so slowly, splitting you open inch by inch on his full length over and over. In your state of heightened arousal, the long, slow drag of him against your walls was enough to send you spiralling over the edge, fingernails clawing at his back as you clenched tightly around his cock.

Thor continued with his steady pace, eyes squeezed shut with the effort of restraining himself, trying to ignore the perfect squeeze of your pussy on his throbbing, leaking cock. The force of your climax made you shudder, legs shaking uncontrollably as your hold round his waist loosened. Feeling your body slip backwards, his eyes flicked open and he gripped you harder, taking a step so your back could rest on the wall. Before he had a chance to check you were alright, you were able to gasp one word. “More.”

It was like flicking a switch, his base instinct taking control. Growling with lust, he hooked his forearms under your knees and braced his hands on the wall, pulling your knees high to spread you wide open. Looking down between your bodies, he pulled his hips back and pushed back in slowly, eyes fixed on the sight of your pussy swallowing his cock so well. Then he took a breath and let loose.

All you could do was hang on round his neck, the breath knocked out of your lungs as he drove up into you relentlessly, slamming into you fast and hard. The coil of pleasure in your belly tightened with each stroke, each plunge of his cock filling you to excess. As your head lolled forwards onto his shoulder you caught a glimpse of his reflection in the bathroom mirror, hips pistoning at an inhuman rate, muscles rippling whilst the water drummed on his back. Never breaking his rhythm, he moved a hand to slide between your bodies, palm rubbing firmly over your clit with each snap of his hips. You moaned his name, clutching tight to his bicep as your orgasm hit without warning. He couldn’t ignore the pulsing of your walls round him this time and with a few more powerful thrusts he came, groaning loudly as he spent deep inside you.

With the pain from the chemicals subdued by the endorphins flooding your system, you were hardly aware of him gently cleaning and drying you off. Pliant and sated, you rested against his broad chest, too blissed out to object when he scooped you up and carried you into the bedroom, snuggled in a fresh fluffy towel. His aim of laying you down on the bed was hampered by the various sex toys littering the tangled sheets though. Adjusting your weight so you were supported by one arm, he swept everything aside dismissively. “These have served their purpose, you will have no more need of them today.”

Once there was space he laid you down carefully, placing his hand on your forehead for a few seconds to check your temperature before straightening up. Already missing his touch, your eyes flickered open and you reached for him worriedly. “No, don’t leave me.”

“Don’t fret. We’re only just getting started.” He moved to avoid your eager grabby hands. “But first you need something to drink.”

Feeling more lucid by the minute, you propped yourself up on your elbows to watch him stride across the room in search of water. It was your first chance to properly see him in all his naked glory and you weren’t going to waste the opportunity. Every step he took offered a new area to admire - the width of his back and shoulders, those thick thighs, that insanely round butt just asking to be squeezed - and then he turned to face you. Sweet Jesus, he truly was a god amongst men. When this was over, the manufacturer of the ‘larger than life’ dildo that was currently lying on the floor would be getting a strongly-worded letter of complaint about its inadequate proportions.

The sight was so distracting that you didn’t register at first that he was offering you a glass, an amused look on his face as he watched you ogling him shamelessly. “Oh, um, thanks.” Taking the drink from him to cover your embarrassment, you realised how thirsty you were and guzzled greedily, water spilling from the corners of your mouth in your haste.

This time it was his turn to stare, eyes tracing the path of the liquid as it trickled down your throat and onto your breast. Unable to resist, his finger trailed over your skin to pick up a few stray droplets. “You seem to be feeling better. Are you hungry, pet?”

The slightest of touches, yet it had you lust-drunk, light-headed again with the desire for more. You set the glass aside, slowly and deliberately let the towel fall loose, pleased at the way his gaze was drawn to your nakedness. “Only for you.”

“Already? Then I must try harder to satisfy your appetite.” The mattress dipped as he knelt on the bed in front of you, a wicked grin on his face. “Now, what was it you were asking for over the comms, when you were deciding between Rogers and I? Ah yes, I remember.”

He ran his thumb over your cheek tenderly before his mouth closed over yours, kissing you hungrily. All the while, the weight of his body pressed slowly but insistently forwards until you were lying flat on your back again, breathless and trembling with him on all fours above you. When he pulled out of the kiss he paused for a moment, and the sight of such perfect masculine beauty hovering above you sent a pulse of desire straight to your core.

A few stray tendrils of golden hair hung loose where they had escaped their braid and you brushed the damp strands off his face, hands snaking round his neck to pull him down into another kiss. He evaded your grasp though, shuffling down the bed to settle between your legs, strong hands spreading your legs wide to give him full access as you sighed in anticipation. Starting at one ankle, he left a trail of rough kisses and bites all the way up to the inner thigh, the scratch of his beard and teeth on the soft flesh soon soothed by his tongue laving at each mark. As his mouth reached your core though, he pulled away, ignoring your frustrated whines as he repeated the process on your other leg.

Just as you thought you would combust, he looked up at you from between your thighs, the blue of his eyes barely visible round the blown pupils. Giving you a wink, he slowly ran the flat of his tongue along your slit and over your nub in one long, tantalising up and down motion. He still appeared in no hurry, shutting his eyes to savour each sensation, repeating the action three more times until you were panting with need.

With a final lick through your folds, he opened his eyes again to meet yours. “You taste even sweeter than I imagined. Is this what you were dreaming about before, pet?”

“Mmm hmm, yes. Don’t remember you wasting time by talking in my fantasy though.” Your hands tangled in his hair, firmly directing him back down to where you ached for him.

With a smug grin, he cupped your bottom with his palms to lift you closer and lowered his head again, this time flicking his tongue softly from side-to side across your clit. He varied the speed and direction but kept the same gentle pressure, until your hips were bucking off the bed in search of the added friction your body craved. The feel of you writhing under him helplessly, unable to form words beyond “oh god oh god”, was better than he'd ever hoped and he needed more, much more. Leaving one hand still caressing your bottom, the pad of his thumb pressed firmly against your swollen bundle of nerves whilst his mouth moved to cover your folds, sucking them into his mouth with lewd slurping sounds.

His tongue probed your entrance, powerfully thrusting in over and over and eagerly lapping up your juices, devouring you like the finest Asgardian mead. Gradually increasing his speed, demanding rather than coaxing another release from you, until your moans and the quaking of your thighs either side of his head told him you were close. His lips closed around your clit, suckling hard and you were lost, screaming as he took you apart and put you together again. Gentling his movements to ease you through it, drawing out your pleasure as long as possible until the tremors in your body subsided.

“Fuck, you’re amazing at that.” Barely able to catch your breath, your fingers loosened their grasp on his hair to try to push his head away. “Maybe we should rest for a bit.”

The quick shake of his head made it clear he’d heard but had other plans. “Not stopping. Another.”

Before you had a chance to react, a large hand splayed across your pelvis to pin you down and stop you squirming away. His mouth continued its teasing movements whilst a long finger penetrated you, curling and probing until it found the precise spot that made your toes curl and your back arch off the bed, praise and curses falling from your lips in equal measure. He hummed in satisfaction as the tip of his tongue circled your clitoris in a feather-light motion, carefully keeping you at the razor-edge of overstimulation. Every hot breath across the swollen bud was exquisite agony, every movement pushing you closer to heaven.

He increased the speed and pressure of his finger, revelling in your breathless moans and gasps. When a second, and then a third, finger joined in to press and curl over your g-spot, you were a whimpering wreck and he was harder than he ever thought possible, unconsciously grinding his crotch against the mattress to ease the ache. God, he loved seeing you like this, would never tire of watching you surrender to the pleasure he could give you.

“Thor, please. So close,” you begged in a hoarse whisper. “Please fuck me again.”

Leaving your core, his tongue dragged slowly along your hip bone in a long stripe, drawing another low moan from you that made his cock throb. “Oh I intend to, many times. I have spent weeks imagining all the things I would do to you if you ever gave me the chance.”

His lips started their slow journey up your body as he spoke, pressing wet open-mouthed kisses to your stomach as he crawled over you. “Perhaps I should take you from behind this time? Let the perfect curves of your backside fill my hands as I fuck into you.”

Dear god, he was going to be the death of you. Your breath came in short gasps as he continued his leisurely progress up your body until his face drew level with your breasts. “Or maybe I should lay back and have you ride my cock so I can watch these beautiful tits bouncing again?” His mouth captured one nipple, nipping it between his teeth, circling the hard peak with his tongue, sucking noisily as you trembled under him, slick pooling between your thighs.

When he felt you couldn’t take any more, he let go of the nipple with a wet pop and moved further up your body, deliberately teasing with the rub of his chest against your aching nipples, until his face was level with yours. Resting one arm by the side of your face to support his weight, his other hand stroked your cheek tenderly. “But these are my fantasies, not yours. Earlier you said you wished to have my body pressing you into the bed. Is that still what you want?”

You finally found your voice, although it was just a whisper. “Hell yes.”

Exactly what he wanted to hear. “Your wish is my command, my lady.”

Using his free hand to hold your thigh wider, he shuffled to guide his rock-hard cock to your entrance and pushed in slowly, pausing to savour your wet warmth as he sheathed himself fully. “Feel so good, like you were made for me.”

Pinned under him and desperately close to cumming, you squirmed helplessly, fingers clutching at his back. “Move, please, move.”

He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with the way your walls were clenching around him. Settling for a steady rhythm of short, shallow thrusts that ensured he hit that perfect spot inside you, he rolled his hips to grind his pubic bone against your clit with each stroke.

Your eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy but knowing he was close to release you forced them open, wanting to witness him come undone above you. Using the last of your energy, as your climax hit you squeezed your inner muscles to grip his cock tighter and he howled with pleasure, hips stuttering and losing their rhythm. With a final deep thrust he came, groaning as he painted your walls with his thick cum.

*****  
You’d lost count after the seventh orgasm, and life could not have been more perfect. Sitting between his legs with your head resting on his chest and his arms resting gently round your middle, you were snug and happy and thoroughly spent.

Thor pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head. “Your skin feels cooler now, pet, I think that’s a good sign. Do you have any pain still?”

_Oh shit, the sex pollen_. If you were being honest, you’d forgotten all about it at this point and you did a quick self-inventory. A little sleepy but with a clearer head than you’d had in hours. Muscle cramps and fever seemingly gone. Definitely still horny as hell but you were inclined to think it had nothing to do with Hydra chemicals any more and everything to do with the fact that a literal sex god was in your bed.

“No actual pain any more. I mean, I’m quite sore in places and it’s unlikely I can walk properly right now, but I think the chemicals are out of my system.” You were suddenly acutely aware of the implications. If the effects of the pollen were gone, you were now lying naked with someone who might have only been there out of a sense of duty and had no reason to stay. You shuffled out of his embrace, not wanting to feel you were forcing yourself on him at this point. “It may or may not be a good sign but I’m starving. I’m gonna see what there is to eat. You want anything? I mean, you have used a fair amount of energy.”

He chuckled, nodding his assent, and you got out of bed, wincing slightly with each step as you headed over to table to investigate the box of supplies left by the medical team. Under different circumstances you might have grabbed a shirt to cover your nakedness but it seemed ridiculous to act all shy when you were liberally covered in hickeys, beard burn and assorted bodily fluids.

Thor’s eyes travelled over each curve of your body admiringly as you bent over and started sifting through the box. Your smooth skin was peppered with patches of purple and red across your neck and thighs and the recollection of you writhing under him in bliss, moaning so sweetly whilst he made each mark, made his cock twitch and stiffen. “I think that we may have a problem.”

You didn’t look up from your task, intent on finding something suitable to eat. “Nah we’re good, there’s enough food in here to feed an army. And Tony was in charge of sorting this box so there has to be chocolate in here somewhere.”

“No, not that. I wonder if the sex pollen is contagious, because I seem to have an uncontrollable urge to keep fucking you.”

It seemed he wasn’t in any hurry to leave and your heart leapt. You paused your search, trying hard to resist the impulse to simply turn and pounce on him. “Oh, that is a worry.”

“Yes, it is most concerning.” The carnal smile on Thor’s face belied the seriousness of his tone. “What would you propose we do about it?”

Knowing that today could well be your only opportunity with the Asgardian of your dreams, you were sure as hell going to make the most of it. “Hmm, tricky. Well, since you were kind enough to help me I guess I have no choice but to return the favour and give you the same treatment,” you said, wiggling your ass invitingly in his direction.

For a man of his size, Thor could move surprisingly quickly and he was out of bed in a flash, arms enveloping you to pull your back flush against his chest. “Absolutely, we should be thorough just in case I have been affected.” His mouth latched onto your neck, sucking and nipping.

“No sense taking chances with your health,” you purred, tilting your head sideways to give his mouth easier access to your throat.

“Um, hello.” The disembodied voice over the comms made you both jump. “I’m checking how you are - your vital signs seem to have returned to more or less normal.”

It took some effort to pay attention with large hands roaming across your body and a rapidly-hardening cock pressing against your backside but you did your best. “Yep, feeling pretty good now Doc, thanks.”

Thor tutted against your skin as his lips found the sensitive spot just behind your ear. “Only pretty good? Clearly I need to increase my efforts.” He cupped one breast, giving a squeeze and rolling the nipple firmly between his finger and thumb, eliciting a breathy moan from you.

“Everything OK?” Dr Cho tried to make it sound like genuine medical concern and not just nosiness laced with a hint of jealousy.

“Oh fuck yes ... um ... no nothing’s wrong, it’s fine, I’m fine,” you babbled, as a hand pressed insistently between your shoulder blades to bend you forwards, not stopping until your breasts squished against the table top. Your legs spread in anticipation, allowing his cock to nudge at your sex.

Helen just wouldn’t leave you in peace though. “Are you sure? Your heart rate is spiking again.”

Ignoring the rumbling laugh above you, you attempted to concentrate on the conversation. Not easy when Thor kept rolling his hips lazily to glide his cock through your folds, coating himself with your slick as his hands squeezed your bottom. You bit your lip to stifle a moan. “No, no, I’m totally better. Thor’s treatment is ... oh god ... really hitting the spot.”

“I bet it is,” said Dr Cho bitterly. “Anyway, I’ll need to run a few tests on you, just to be certain. So it’s probably a good time for Thor to leave so we can do the tests in private.”

“No need for you to bother with any tests, Doctor. I’m taking very good care of her.” Thor paused just long enough to growl a response before he lined himself up and thrust forward. You squealed with pleasure, hands scrabbling for purchase on the table as he pulled back and repeated the motion.

“Look, I realise you’re having fun in there, but it’s my job as chief medical officer to ...”

You’d had enough of conversation. “Friday, lock the door until I say otherwise.”

“But I have to ...”

Two voices spoke in unison. “Fuck off, Helen.”

*****  
You woke feeling more rested than you had in a long while. Lying on your side, still half-asleep, you tried to stretch and realised with a start there was a heavy arm resting on top of you. A warm, hard body touching yours. Soft lips kissing your cheek. _Oh my god, it wasn’t a dream. And he’s still here._

“Good morning, pet.” Thor’s voice was rough, still thick with sleep, and your libido was suddenly wide awake.

“Um, morning.” You kept your eyes closed, needing a few more seconds to mentally prepare for the sight that awaited you. “What time is it?”

“A little after ten. I tried not to wake you, since you obviously needed your rest. And also because it gave me a chance to admire how peaceful you look when asleep.”

Surprised by the flattery, you opened your eyes and damn, you should have taken more time to prepare yourself. Tousled golden hair framing his perfect features, plump lips curved into a warm smile, pale blue eyes gazing at you intently. It shouldn’t be possible for someone to look that good when they’d just woken up and yet there he was.

Reaching over, you cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into a lingering kiss, trying to memorise the feel of his lips on yours in case it was the last time. “Thank you for helping me. For everything.”

It has truly been my pleasure.” he said, pressing a tiny kiss to the tip of your nose that had you melting against him. His hand stroked your hip tenderly, murmuring “I adore the touch of your body against mine. So gloriously soft.”

You glanced down to where the sheet did nothing to conceal his arousal. “Definitely can’t say the same about you. Are you absolutely certain you didn’t get a dose of that sex pollen too?”

Thor didn’t even try to disguise the pride in his voice as his fingertips continued to draw lazy circles on your leg. “God-like stamina. Not to mention the company of a most desirable, bewitchingly beautiful naked woman.”

“Insatiable sexual appetite AND full of compliments - I knew that choosing you was the right decision.”

“I’m extremely glad you did. Though the Captain would disagree, he seemed most keen to be the one lucky enough to have you.”

The smile slid off your face as the toe-curling reality of yesterday’s events hit you in a wave of embarrassment. “Oh my god, everyone saw me naked. And playing with myself. And begging for sex. Ugh.“ Burying your face in the pillow, you groaned. “Never going to be able to look anyone in the face ever again. I’ll have to change my name and move to another country. SHIELD can do that, right?”

“You did nothing wrong, they all know it was the chemicals that were responsible for the way you acted. And we have all seen Stark behave far worse with no such excuse.”

“I suppose you’re right, no need to over-react. Just need to find a way to wipe everyone’s memories.” Glancing over at him, your face broke into a shy smile. “Not mine though, I don’t ever want to forget anything that happened in this room.”

Thor’s arm wrapped protectively round you so your head rested on his shoulder. “Nor do I. In any case, there is enough food and water in here to last until tomorrow so we can hide for a while longer if you wish?”

“Hiding sounds like a perfect plan. But how will we pass the time?” You snuggled closer, trailing your hand along his thigh suggestively. “Maybe we could repeat what we did yesterday but without the pollen, see if there’s a difference - you know, for science?”

His hand closed over yours to stop it before it reached his crotch. “That sounds a worthy endeavour indeed, but I have to say no. I do not want to fuck you today.”

You’d been expecting him to say that this had been a casual thing, just a good time whilst helping out a friend in distress, even though you fervently hoped for much more. Still, the bluntness of his rejection stung like a slap in the face and you hurriedly moved off him, cheeks burning in humiliation, pulling the sheet up to cover your bare chest. “Of course, sorry. Stupid of me to just assume.”

Thor put his hand under your chin, gently tilting it until your embarrassed gaze met his. “Yesterday you needed to fight those chemicals and I was very happy to fuck you, hard and fast and often. But today should be about want, not need.” He moved closer, never breaking eye contact. “And what I want to do today is make love to you.”

Your mouth dropped open in surprise, hardly daring to breath in case you’d misunderstood. Moving so he was above you, he gently rolled you onto your back. Lips brushed against yours before leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along your jaw and down your throat as he spoke. “Today I wish to get to know you more intimately, to take my time exploring your body slowly and find out exactly what pleases you most. To worship you with my body like the goddess you are. To give you unimaginable bliss as I fulfil your deepest fantasies.” Pausing his assault on your neck, he looked at you with hopeful eyes. “Is that something you want too?”

Your voice came out as a squeak. “Um, yes I suppose I could live with that.”

“I promise, you will not regret it.” His mouth captured yours in a kiss that quickly became more heated. Using his knee to nudge your legs apart, he settled between your thighs, rubbing against you as you sighed into his mouth. “And when we eventually leave this room, would you do me the honour of going out to dinner with me?”

“I’d love to.” Your legs wrapped tightly around his waist. “But you should know, I don’t put out on the first date.”


End file.
